herofandomcom-20200223-history
Summer Landsdown
Summer Landsdown is a heroine of Power Rangers RPM. She is the '''Ranger Operator Series Yellow '''and is second-in-command of RPM Power Rangers. Character History Summer did not start off kind or caring, as she once was a rich and spoiled heiress who didn't seem to care about anyone but herself. She lived in a luxurious mansion, where her personal butler, Andrews, was frequently subjected to her mistreatment. Her parents were hardly ever around to take care of her, and she was surrounded by equally spoiled, self-centered friends. Escape to Corinth When Venjix forces attacked on her birthday, she was abandoned by her friends and staff during the evacuation, her friends literally throwing her from the transport. While wandering aimlessly in search of help, she was found by Andrews, who took it upon himself to escort Summer to Corinth. Along the way, Summer began to gain a better understanding and appreciation for what Andrews had done for her all these years, and slowly began to return the favor. When they were about 20 miles from Corinth, they were ambushed by Grinders, and Andrews was killed protecting her, forcing her to completely grow past her selfish personality. Summer somehow managed to make it the rest of the way to Corinth City, where she reunited with her parents. As the shields were prepared to be raised, she got wind of a report that a fighter pilot had crashed outside of the city. She subsequently took a medical uniform & motorcycle and left to save the pilot. She found a downed Scott and helped him return to Corinth before the city's shielding went up, making her rescue of Scott her first significant act of goodwill. Becoming the Yellow Ranger After making it into the city of Corinth, Summer was recruited by Dr. K. Summer now serves as the Ranger Yellow. She pilots the Bear Crawler. When Corinth's shields were raised, Summer asked her parents to allow her to fend for herself. Her parents agreed on the condition that she would get married in a year. When her parents later showed up to have that promise kept, Summer had no desire to. Unfortunately, she soon learned her parents were no longer rich, as their assets had been lost during the Venjix takeover, and was forced to uphold her promise in order for her parents to regain their wealth. Summer ended up not marrying, however. The ceremony was interrupted when Tenaya 7 came in to try and steal the Landsdown treasure, a Black Diamond. Summer and the rest of the Rangers eventually fended them off. Even though the diamond was still stolen, Summer's parents finally came to terms with Summer's decision to continue her life as a Power Ranger. When Dillon and Ziggy arrived in Corinth and were subsequently jailed, it was Summer who first considered Dillon a suitable operator for the Series Black tech, willing to trust him while others would not. While the primary colored Rangers together were able to convince him to join, Summer's words in particular were later instrumental to prevent him from abandoning his duties. It can be assumed that she along with the other RPM Rangers (save Scott) meet the Samurai Rangers in Clash of the Red Rangers - The Movie, like her Go-ranger counterpart. It is revealed that Summer is attracted to both Scott and Dillon though her feelings for Dillon are much stronger then those for Scott. While in the burning Venjix factory the two almost share a kiss until water falls on them. They then almost kiss again until Gem & Gemma interrupt. It was also stated in Gemma's diary that Summer is totally caring especially when it comes to Dillon. After Venjix is defeated for the last time, Summer leaves Corinth with Tenaya and Dillon to help rebuild the ravaged world. Personality She has a kind personality such as Cool, smart, sensible, and less impatient, willing to trust others and give them the benefit of the doubt, even when no one else is willing to. She isn't above getting down to business when necessary, however. She is also skilled at, and enjoys, riding motorcycles and skilled combatant and proficient at martial arts. Abilities Ranger Operators Red, Blue, Yellow, Green and Black uses the Nitro Blasters to shoot Grinders. Summer uses The Zip Charger is Ranger Operators Series Yellow's unique weapon. It combines with the Street Saber and Turbo Cannon to form the Road Blaster, which uses the Zip Charger as its projectile. Trivia *Rose is female Blonde Ranger preceding by Katherine Hillard, Ashley Hammond, Kendrix Morgan, Dana Mitchell, Taylor Earhardt, Tori Hanson, Sydney Drew, Ronny Robinson, and Lily Chilman. ** Summer's counterpart from Engine Sentai Go-onger, the Super Sentai series RPM was based on, was Saki Rouyama. Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:Yellow Heroes Category:Blonde Heroes Category:Rich Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Former Villains Category:Bitch Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Cute Heroes